Magikarp
Magikarp is fish pokemon Users: * Prince John * Carface * Aldrin Klordane * Fat Cat * Negaduck Trivia * Magikarp is tied with and for being the lowest level Pokémon encountered in the wild, as well as also tied with Gyarados for the highest level Pokémon encountered in the wild. In , Magikarp can be found at levels ranging from level 1 to 100 in the Resort Area, and in , it can be found at the same levels in the Nature Preserve; both require a . * Magikarp and its evolution require the fewest Egg cycles to hatch, with five. ** Magikarp and its evolution are the only Pokémon with a unique base Egg cycle. * Magikarp was the first Pokémon featured in Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture in EP061. * Magikarp and 's Egg Group combination ( and ) is unique. * Magikarp is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Magikarp shares its name with . They are both known as the Fish Pokémon. * Magikarp is the only Pokémon which can be found in every course in the game Pokémon Snap except Rainbow Cloud (which features only ). * Together with , , and , Magikarp is the easiest Pokémon to catch in , with only one loop necessary. * Magikarp is tied with for having the largest increase in total base stat upon evolution, having an increase of 340 (from 200 to 540) when it evolves into . * Magikarp is tied with , , , , and for having the lowest Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. * Magikarp is the only Pokémon in Pokémon Conquest that uses a move that would not give it same-type attack bonus in the main series games, as it uses . * On July 28, 2016 and May 12, 2017, The Pokémon Company and The Pokémon Company International respectively posted a Magikarp-themed music video onto their YouTube channel titled the Magikarp Song. * He is also Comquateater's Pokemon. * His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Origin *Magikarp is based on the , which are easily frightened by disturbances in water and can jump 8–10 feet (2.5–3 m) in the air. *Magikarp's evolution into Gyarados is based on a legend about how carp that leapt over the Dragon Gate would become dragons. Several waterfalls and cataracts in China are believed to be the location of the Dragon Gate. This legend is an allegory of the drive and efforts needed to overcome obstacles. This may have inspired an element in where, after certain steps are taken, a Magikarp will splash its way into a waterfall where it evolves. Name origin *Magikarp's name is a combination of magic and , possibly mocking the Magikarp as a species, as someone with 'magic' powers is generally thought to be quite powerful, which Magikarp is not (though carp are said to be able to transform into dragons, which is magical in its own way). *Koiking is a combination of 鯉 (carp) and king, giving its name an ironic slant similar to its English name. Category:Stupid Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Fishes Category:Pokemon Characters